


Soulless Sex

by ameliacareful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a kink, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliacareful/pseuds/ameliacareful





	Soulless Sex

            The creature had been some species of djinn. They’d not been sure what it was when they arrived because victims were still walking around town, going through the motions of their lives, and ten dropping dead from ‘an unstable toxin that did not show up in lab tests’. It had gone very south in the warehouse before Dean had turned the tables on the creature. It wasn’t expecting someone who would use a dusty boombox as a weapon.

            It had been stunned long enough for Sam to take its head off with a machete. Then Dean had retrieved the silver knife dipped in lamb’s blood and stabbed it through the chest. They’d burned it and it was dead dead dead.

            The advantage to going in, as Sam complained, ‘with half a plan and not enough research’ was that the hunt was over by four in the afternoon and by seven, they were eating in a bar. It claimed to be an Irish Pub and the menu had fish and chips and bangers and mash. Sam muttered about people who didn’t know the difference between English and Irish. Dean got a burger and the onion rings were great.

            It was getting on to 9:00ish and the place was starting to get a little more busy although on a weeknight, it probably wasn’t going to get so busy Dean would feel like they should give up their table. He was drinking Boilermakers—what Sam called the ‘Dad drink’. A shot of bourbon in a glass of American beer. Sam had been cajoled into an Irish Car Bomb. Guinness and Jamison’s whiskey. Dean had convinced him by agreeing to drink one himself. The trick was that when you poured the shot of whiskey in, the drink curdled. Drink it fast and it tasted great.

            Sam was now agreeably flushed and Dean was feeling the gentle warmth of a simple drunk after a long day’s work.

            He didn’t know he was going to say it until it popped out of his mouth. “Do Him. You haven’t in a long time.”

            Sam got a funny expression on his face. He didn’t need to ask who Dean meant by Him.

            “Nah,” Dean said, “Forget it.”

            Sam had to be in a certain mood, otherwise thinking about being Soulless made him glum. Evidently, Dean had picked the wrong night, if Sam’s expression was anything to go by—

            —Except Sam closed his eyes for a long moment.

            He had one long arm across the back of the booth and he was sprawled, relaxed. When he opened his eyes again, he was different. He hadn’t moved. He shouldn’t have been different. But he was.

            Dean sucked in a breath.

            Sam smiled lazily, like the world amused him. He’d admitted that he could remember what he’d done when he was soulless, that he could find that part of himself and slip into it. It was scary. A magic trick that took Sam away and replaced him with a guy that would always be a stranger to Dean. A guy that creeped Dean out. And turned him on.

            “You about done there?” Sam said, flicking his eyes to Dean’s nearly empty beer glass.

            “Uh…yeah,” Dean said.

            “I’ll pay,” Sam said, sliding out of the booth. He wasn’t jacked the way he’d been when he was soulless, was leaner now, but damn if he didn’t flow like water.

            They walked back to the motel, quiet. The tension between them was thick. Scary. Wonderful. Dean could feel his fear and anticipation in his dick. He held the door for Sam, closed it behind him. Sam turned, standing in the little space where the chairs were arranged in front of the window.

            “You might want to close the curtains,” he said. He ran his hands through his hair, not nervously but like he was preparing.

            What was so different, Dean wondered as he closed the curtains. What was it…

            Sam stepped forward, into an very hot kiss. Dean was the guy who did most of the tongue stuff usually, but now Sam was in his mouth. Sam cupped his butt cheeks in big hands. He stopped kissing just long enough to say, “I’m going to fuck you blind.”

            Soulless had been a switch. But with Dean, ‘Soulless’ always took control. Dean had the blurry thought that that was important for some reason but Sam was turning him around and moving him, gently but firmly backwards until he felt the motel bed at the back of his calves and let himself sit down. Sam followed him down.

            Sam was aroused, too but it never reached his eyes. Sex never clouded his attention. He was always watching Dean, watching every reaction, fingers catching every twitch and shudder. He sat up and pulled Dean’s boots off. It hurt a little because he didn’t bother with unlacing them, didn’t pay any mind to Dean, just took them off like Dean might take the lug nuts off a tire. Dean reminded himself that even as Soulless, Sam never hurt him.

            But it felt like a possibility.

            He didn’t let himself draw away. That bit of fear kept him edge, kept him from fully letting himself fall into sex. Until Sam made him. Laying on the bed, stripped of pants and underwear, Sam sucked on him until he was hard and then undid his belt.

            It was like John getting ready to whip him. It was like Sam getting ready for sex. It was like everything and nothing and all he wanted was Sam to come back. Sam looked at him for a long moment, and Dean could only assume that he looked as roughly kissed as Sam did. But those soulless eyes saw everything.

            Dean closed his own eyes, and after a moment he felt Sam’s hands on his thighs.

            “Blind,” Sam whispered. “I’m going to fuck you blind.”

            Dean clenched his teeth a moment. Then he said, “Show me, big guy.”


End file.
